


my prince, my soulmate(?), my friend

by explodingsnapple



Series: Cheers to the 99th Precinct! [9]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Episode: s05e21 White Whale, Established Relationship, F/M, Missing Scene, References to Friends (TV), Romantic Fluff, Romantic Soulmates, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 04:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20522093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/explodingsnapple/pseuds/explodingsnapple
Summary: May 8, 2018: "And spending your life with your soulmate," Jake says all casually, as if "soulmates" are something he and Amy have discussed before – because they have, and this is that conversation.





	my prince, my soulmate(?), my friend

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't seen the TV show _Friends_ before, all you really need to know is that Monica Geller and Amy are very similar people lol
> 
> Enjoy!

One of the first things Jake learned when he started dating Amy was that her favorite TV show to binge-watch on weekends was not, as he first thought, _ Law and Order _or some boring show on HGTV, but _ Friends. _ And, as he soon discovered, his girlfriend might be more in love with Monica Geller than with him. 

Fast-forward about two years, and they’ve established a tradition of spending every Saturday watching random episodes of the show while Amy updates her life-calendar and Jake skips through all the scenes with Ross when she’s not looking. Today is no exception, save for the fact that Amy isn’t doing any work at all (having just finished creating their “Week-Of The Wedding” binder), and is, instead, resting her head on Jake’s lap as he plays with her hair. Every so often, she giggles at something Monica says and Jake smiles – it’s pretty obvious to him just how similar they are to each other, and seeing Amy get excited over the little things that happen in the Geller apartment makes him happy too. For the most part, though, they watch quietly, just enjoying each other’s company. 

_ “I don’t believe in soulmates, either,” Monica says. _

_ “You don’t?” Chandler asks. He sounds confused. _

_ “No. I don’t think that you and I were destined to end up together. I think that we fell in love and work hard at our relationship.” _

Suddenly, Amy furrows her brows and frowns at the screen. She attempts to reach for the remote sitting on the coffee table, but can’t reach it while lying down, so Jake gets it and pauses the TV for her. As he leans back into the couch again, Amy turns her head up and glares at him.

“What’s up?” he asks. 

“I don’t like that,” Amy says, gesturing to Monica and Chandler. 

“What?” They’ve watched this episode a thousand times, and she’s never said negative anything about the couple before. “You don’t like them together? You do realize they’re married, right?”

“No, I meant that conversation, about soulmates,” she clarifies.

_ Oh. _ “I know, right? I mean, she called him ‘my soulmate’ in her wedding vows! Talk about continuity errors,” Jake says, nodding in agreement. When Amy continues to glare, however, it occurs to him that maybe they’re mad at different things. 

“Not just that. Monica’s also not making a lot of sense. All relationships take work to maintain; that doesn’t mean soulmates don’t exist. It’s a stupid argument.” She sounds so personally betrayed that Jake has to bite back a smile. 

“Ames, you know she’s a fictional character, right? And she doesn’t have to be one-hundred percent correct all the time?” he asks jokingly. 

Amy rolls her eyes and sits up, crossing her arms. “Still, I don’t like it. I expected better from her. Out of _ all _ the people…” 

“Alright, babe,” Jake says. He’s about to press “Play” when Amy nudges his shoulder with hers. “What?”

“Do you think she’s wrong? About soulmates?” Amy asks. 

To be honest, Jake had never pondered the idea of soulmates before. His parents, he once heard his mom telling Darlene Linetti, seemed perfect for each other, until they weren’t. And the notion that two people are supposed to be with each other just because “the universe” says so doesn’t sit right with him – he’d like to think that he has a choice in the matter. But at the same time, Amy understands him in a way no one else does, and he can’t imagine his life without her in it, romantically or otherwise. 

“I don’t know,” he answers honestly. 

“Hmm,” Amy hums. For a second, Jake wonders if he said something wrong, but then she smiles at him softly and leans into his shoulder, causing his heart to flutter the same way it did back when they first got together. Jake returns her smile. 

“I mean, I realized you were _it_ for me pretty early on,” he says. “And I do believe that we were destined to end up together, eventually, even though it took a while for us to get to a place where it would work.” 

Amy raises her eyebrows. “Sounds a lot like you’re describing soulmates, babe.”

“Am I?”

“Mhmm. ‘Destined to end up together’ is basically the definition of the word,” she says. 

_Soulmates._ The term could start to grow on him, after all. “Do you believe in them?” he asks.

“There has to be a reason people meet and fall in love, right? And I don’t know, I like the idea of knowing that there’s _one_ person out there who’s meant just for you,” she says. “But I do think that a relationship can’t survive on love alone. Just because someone’s perfect for you on paper doesn’t mean it’ll work out in real life.”

Jake laughs. “Yeah, that’s true. Imagine what would have happened to us if I didn’t buy the mattress.”

“Or if I refused to call my mom.”

“Or if I never made that speech at the funeral.”

“Or if I never came to your doorstep that da–”

“Babe, we’ve been over this. I was already _halfway out the door _by the time you showed up,” Jake interrupts. “But seriously, though. I don’t know about you, but I _can’t _imagine any of that happening. All the decisions I made were ones that I would make again and again.”

“I think– I think all the pieces were there; we just had to put them together,” Amy says, a far-off look in her eyes.

“Huh?” Jake asks, not following. 

“I mean, think about it. We started off as rivals, yes, but we chose to grow and learn from each other too, even though we didn’t have to. We even became friends, in spite of it all. And when feelings got involved, we didn’t have to act on them, but we did. Even afterward, there were so many things that could – and honestly, _ should _ – have gone wrong, but they didn’t. And now, we’re here, and getting married in a week.” 

Jake looks at her. “Are you saying it was destiny?” he asks, a smile growing on his face. 

“I’m just saying, I get promoted to detective and immediately put in a transfer to a random precinct, which just so happens to be yours. I randomly get assigned a desk-partner, who just so happens to be you. It can’t _ all _ be a coincidence, can it?” Amy looks up at him, her eyes twinkling.

“No, it can’t,” Jake murmurs. “You may be on to something. It _is_ almost as if the universe had something to do with it, something to do with us,” he continues, pulling her closer to him.

“It’s hard to argue with that logic,” Amy replies, then closes the gap between their lips. 

They forget about the TV.

* * *

“Monica does have a point, though,” Amy says later. “Living in a house made of cheese would be _ so _ hard to clean.”

“Are you kidding me? That sounds _ awesome_.”

“How am I attracted to you again?” 

“We’re soulmates. The universe willed it!”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Bonus Headcanon: Amy insisted that they get married on May 15, even though it was a Tuesday, just because Chandler and Monica also got married on May 15. 
> 
> Also, I would like to give a HUGE thank you to @vernonfielding for helping me edit this :)


End file.
